half demon oneshot
by oogabooga oogabooga
Summary: read the title


a#.#n# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #m#y# #f#i#r#s#t# #s#t#o#r#y# #s#o# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #d#o#n#t# #f#l#a#m#e# #m#e# #(#, b#y# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #m#e#a#n#s# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #f#l#a#m#e# #m#e#)# #s#h#u#t# #u#p#!# #a#s# #y#o#u# #s#e#e# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #m#y# #f#r#e#n#d# #d#a#r#k#s#h#a#d#e# #h#e# #a#p#p#a#r#e#n#t#l#y# #s#p#e#a#k#e#s# #i#n# #p#a#r#i#n#t#h#a#s#y#s# #(#e#x#a#m#p#l#e#.#.#.# #w#h#a#t#?# #s#c#r#e#w# #t#h#e# #e#x#a#m#p#l#e#!#)# #h#e#y#!# #r#e#t#a#r#d# #a#l#t#e#r#-#e#g#o#s# #a#r#e#n#'#t# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #1#n#s# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #(#d#o#n#'#t# #b# #2# #s#u#r#e##;#]#)# #g#r#r# #a#n#y#w#a#y# #o#n# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#w# #(#b#t#w# #w#e# #d#o#n#t# #o#w#n# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #o#r# #r#e#l#l#a#t#e#d# #c#h#a#r#e#c#t#e#r#s#)# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #i#n#t#e#r#g#e#c#t#i#n#g#{#e#x#a#m#p#l#e#}# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #i#n#t#e#r#g#e#c#t#i#n#g#[#e#x#a#m#p#l#e#]# #d#a#r#k#s#h#a#d#e# #"#b#e#i#n#"# #a#n# #a#-#h#o#l#e#(#h#e#y# #g#o# #s#u#c#k# #a#-#)#h#e#y#!# #i#m# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #k#e#e#p# #t#h#i#s# #t# #f#o#r# #t#e#e#n#!# #a#n#d# #m#e#(#s#u#c#k#i#n# #a#-#)# #s#h#u#t# #u#p#!#!#!#!#!#1#1#1#1#!#!#1#1#1#1#1#o#n#e# #(#o#k#)#s#p#e#e#c#k#i#n#g# #|#e#x#a#m#p#l#e#|##

##  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #1# #p#r#o#l#o#u#g#e##  
# #-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# # #a#s# #a# #b#o#y# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #w#a#s# #a# #w#e#i#r#d# #t#r#a#n#e#r# #b#y# #h#i#s# #o#w#n# #r#i#g#h#t#.# #w#e#i#r#d# #t#a#s#t#e# #i#n# #f#o#o#d#,# #c#l#o#a#t#h#i#n#g#,# #g#i#r#l#s# #y#o#u# #n#a#m#e# #i#t# #b#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #t#h#e# #r#e#a#s#o#n# #w#h#y# #h#e# #w#a#s# #w#e#i#r#d#.# #i#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #h#a#p#p#e#n#i#n#g#s# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #g#o#t# #a#n#g#r#y# #h#e# #t#o#o#k# #o#n# #a# #c#o#m#p#l#e#a#t#l#y# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a# #i#f# #y#o#u# #t#h#o#g#h#t# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #w#a#s# #a# #d#e#m#o#n# #o#f# #s#o#m#e# #s#o#r#t# #y#o#u# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #h#a#l#f# #r#i#g#h#t# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #h#e# #i#s# #a# #h#a#l#f#-#d#e#m#o#n# #t#w#o# #m#i#n#d#s# #o#n#e# #b#o#d#y# #h#e# #t#r#y#e#d# #t#o# # #k#e#e#p# #t#h#i#s# #a# #s#e#c#r#e#t# #b#u#t# #s#o#m#e#t#i#m#e#s# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#e#t#y# #i#n# #h#i#m# #t#o#o#k# #o#v#e#r# #m#o#s#t#l#y# #d#u#r#i#n#g# #t#i#m#e#s# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o# #c#h#o#i#s#e# #o#r# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #i#t#b#u#t# #t#o# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #l#e#t#s# #g#o# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #1#0# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #a#g#o##

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_##  
# # #w#o#u#h#!# #m#a#n# #i#'#m# #j#u#s#t# #t#r#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #t#o#u#r# #s#t#o#r#y# #o#k#?#!# #w#e#l#l# #m#a#b#e#y# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #w#a#n#t# #e#v#e#r#y# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #t#h#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #t#o# #k#n#o#w#!# #g#y#o#o#o#!#!#!#!#g#y#o#o#o#!#!#!#!#!# #c#o#o#l# #d#o#w#n# #j#e#e#s#e#!# #i#m#a# #f#i#e#r#i#n# #m#a#h# #l#a#z#o#r#!# #(#s#o#r#r#y# #t#o# #d#o#m#m#i#n#i#c# #f#e#a#r# #f#o#r# #u#s#i#n#g# #y#o#u#r# #i#d#e#a# #c#r#e#d#i#t#s# #a#l#l# #y#o#u#r#s#)# #b#l#a#a#a#g#h#!# #n#o#w# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #m#y# #j#o#u#r#n#y#.##

#h#e# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #h#o#u#r#s# #w#h#e#n# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #s#o#m#e# #c#r#a#z#y# #(#a#s# #h#e#|#|#)# #n#i#n#e#t#a#i#l#s# #t#a#k#l#l#e#d# #h#i#m# #w#e#l#l# #a#t# #t#h#a#t# #p#o#i#n#t# #h#e# #g#o#t# #p#r#e#a#t#y# #a#n#g#r#y# # #(#p#i#s#s#e#d# #i#s# #m#o#r#e# #l#i#k#e# #i#t#)# #a#n#d# #s#p#r#u#n#g# #u#p# #b#u#t# #i#n# #d#o#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #g#o#t# #s#l#a#m#e#d# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #a# #r#o#c#k# #t#h#a#t# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #h#u#r#t# #h#e#r# #t#a#i#l#s# #b#u#t# #i#t# #p#i#s#s#e#d# #h#e#r# #o#f#f#,# #b#a#d#.# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#h#o#g#h#t# #t#o# #r#u#n# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #m#i#n#d#s# #w#a#s# #c#r#a#p# #a#n#d# #$###!#%# #s#o# #t#h#e# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #t#h#i#n#g# #w#a#s# #r#u#n#!# ##  
#b#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #n#i#n#e#t#a#i#l#s# #w#a#s# #t#o#o# #f#a#s#t# #a#n#d# #q#u#i#c#k# #a#s# #l#i#g#h#t#n#i#n#g# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #t#h#e#m# #w#i#t#h# #p#c#i#c#i#k# #(#i#'#m# #s#o#r#r#y# #m#y# #r#e#t#a#r#d# #f#r#e#a#n#d# #c#a#n#t#'#t# #s#p#e#l#l# #a#n#d# #k#n#o#w#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #o#f# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #a#t#t#a#c#k#s# #s#o# #i#f# #n#i#n#e#t#a#i#l#s# #d#o#s#s#e#n#t# #u#s#e# #t#h#a#t# #s#o# #b#e# #i#t#)# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #t#h#i#n#g# #h#e# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r#e#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #b#e#i#n#g# #c#u#r#s#e#d# # #w#a#s# #n#i#n#e#t#a#i#l#s# #c#a#n#'#t# #c#u#r#s#e# #s#o#m#e# #o#n#e# #i#f# #t#h#e#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #h#u#r#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #t#a#i#l#s# #r#i#g#h#t#?# #s#u#r#e# #i#t# #w#i#l#l# #p#r#o#b#u#b#l#y# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#a#t# #m#e# #t#o#o# #a# #p#u#l#p# #r#i#g#h#t#?# #w#e#l#l# #h#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #s#o#o#n# #s#e#e# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #w#a#s# #d#e#a#d# #w#r#o#n#g# #h#i#s# #b#o#d#y# #w#a#s# #i#n# #p#a#i#n# #l#i#k#e# #n#o# #o#t#h#e#r# #i#f# #h#e# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #h#a#l#f# #d#e#m#o#n# #h#e# #m#i#g#h#t#'#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #s#p#a#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#a#i#n# #b#y# #u#n#c#o#n#c#i#u#c#i#u#s#n#e#s#s#'#s# #b#l#i#s#s#f#u#l# #g#r#i#p# #b#u#t# #h#e# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #t#h#a#t# #l#u#c#k#y# #h#i#s# #e#a#r#s# #w#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#o# #g#o# #t#h#e# #s#e#m#m#e#d# #t#o# #g#r#o#w# #a#n#d# #s#t#r#e#a#c#h# #i#n#t#o# #p#o#i#n#t#e#d# #e#a#r#s# #h#i#s# #m#o#u#t#h# #f#u#s#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #n#o#s#e# #s#t#r#a#c#h#i#n#g# #s#i#m#i#l#a#r#l#y# #l#i#k#e# #h#i#s# #e#a#r#s# #b#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #c#a#r#r#t#l#a#g#e# #i#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #m#o#s#t# #p#a#i#n#f#u#l#l# #t#h#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d#'#v#e# #i#m#m#a#g#a#i#n#d# #t#h#i#n#k# #o#f# #p#u#t#i#n#g# #a# #h#a#l#f# #m#i#l#l#i#o#n# #h#o#o#k#s# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#s#e# #a#l#l# #o#v#e#r# #p#u#l#l#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #b#e#n#d#i#n#g# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#c#e# #i#n#t#o# #a# #m#u#z#z#l#e# #i# #s#w#e#a#r# #i# #s#a#w# #t#h#a#t# #n#i#n#e#t#a#i#l# #v#o#m#i#t# #i#n# #a# #b#u#s#h# #h#i#s# #f#e#e#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #a# #d#i#t#t#o# #f#u#s#e#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #b#e#n#d#i#n#g# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #s#h#r#i#n#k#i#n#g#i#n#t#o# #a# #p#r#o#p#o#r#i#o#n# #l#i#k#e# #a# #p#u#p#p#y# #b#u#t# #a#w#w# #i#s# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #(#i#f# #a#n#y#)# #t#h#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #w#o#u#l#d#'#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #i#f# #y#o#u# #h#a#d# #s#a#w# #t#h#i#s# #i#n# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#s# #r#e#p#e#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#o#s#s#e#c#e# #a#s# # #h#i#s# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #b#o#d#y# #b#u#r#s#t# #o#u#t# #i#n# #f#u#r# #t#u#r#n#i#n#g# #r#e#d# #(#f#r#o#n# #a#c#e#u#s# #k#n#o#w#s# #w#h#a#t#)# #t#h#e#n# #c#a#m#e# #t#h#e# #p#a#i#n#f#u#l# #p#a#r#t# #(#a#s# #i#f# #i#t# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #p#a#i#n#f#u#l# #e#n#u#f# #c#r#a#p# #i# #c#a#n#'#t# #s#p#e#l#l# #i#t# #r#i#g#h#t#)# #a#l#l# #h#i#s# #o#r#g#a#n#s# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #m#e#l#t# #i#n# #h#i#s# #b#o#d#y# #c#h#u#r#n#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e# #b#u#t#t#e#r# #t#o# #r#e#f#o#r#m# #i#n#t#o# #s#m#a#l#l#e#r# #v#e#r#z#o#n#s# #t#h#e#n# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #g#r#e#w# #s#m#a#l#l#e#r# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #w#h#o#l#e# #b#o#d#y#(#a#n#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #t#i#m#e# #t#h#e# #n#i#n#e# #t#a#i#l#s# #t#h#r#e#w# #u#p# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #b#u#s#h#,# #p#o#o#r# #b#u#s#h#)#a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#i#s# #b#a#c#k#s#i#d#e# #b#u#r#n#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #h#e# #a#t#e# #s#p#i#c#y# #b#u#r#r#i#t#o#e#s# #b#u#t# #t#h#e# #b#u#r#r#i#t#o#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #m#u#c#h# #w#o#r#s#e# #a#s# #h#e# #h#a#d# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #g#r#e#w# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #s#e#v#e#n# #t#a#i#l#s# #a#n#d# #h#e# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #(#a#n#d# #t#h#a#n#k#f#u#l#l#y# #i# #m#i#g#h#t# #a#d#d#)# #p#a#s#s#e#d# #o#u#t##

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_##  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #s#o#m#e# #o#d#d# #t#i#m#e# #l#a#t#e#r##

# #u#g#h# #c#r#a#p# #w#h#a#t# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #c#r#a#p# #w#e#r#e# #t#h#e#y# #s#e#r#v#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#h#a#t# #s#t#a#g# #p#a#r#t#y# #o#h#h# #m#a#n#.# #w#h#a#t# #a#m# #i# #d#o#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#d#d#l#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#e#s#t#?# #w#a#k#e# #u#p# #s#l#e#e#p#y#h#e#a#d#.# #a#n#d# #m#o#r#e# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#i#n#t#l#y# #w#h#y# #i#s# #t#h#a#t# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #a#s#k#i#n#g# #m#e# #t#o# #w#a#k#e# #u#p# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #k#n#o#-# #h#o#l#y# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #d#i#e#t# #c#r#a#p#o#l#a# #c#a#n#n#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n#s# #t#a#l#k#i#n#g#!# #w#e#l#l# #d#u#u#h#h# #"#s#a#i#d# #t#h#e# #n#i#n#e#t#a#i#l#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #m#a#k#e#i#n#g# #a# #d#u#r# #s#i#c#n# #a#s# #w#e#l#l# #a#s# #a#n#y# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #c#a#n#"# #b#u#t# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #c#a#n#t# #t#a#l#k# #w#e#l#l# #e#x#e#p#t# #t#o# #e#a#c#k# #o#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d#.#.#.# #d#a#n#g# #i#t#.# #c#r#a#p#!# #c#r#a#p#!# #c#r#a#p#!# #i# #g#o#t#t#a# #d#i#t#c#h# #t#h#i#s# #p#c#y#c#o# #c#h#i#c#k# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #s#h#e# #t#r#y#s# #a#n#y# #t#h#i#n#g# #e#l#s#e#!# #b#u#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #g#e#t# #a#w#a#y# #t#h#e# #n#i#n#e#t#a#l#e#s# #h#a#d# #p#o#u#n#c#e#d# #o#n# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #h#e# #b#l#a#c#k#e#d# #o#u#t# #w#h#e#n#h#e# #w#o#k#e# #u#p# #t#h#e# #s#i#g#h#t# #w#o#u#l#d#'#v#e# #m#a#d#e# #y#o#u# #s#a#y# #a#w#w#w#w# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #i#n# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #p#i#l#e# #o#f# #l#e#a#v#e#s# #b#u#t# #i#t# #m#a#d#e# #h#i#m# #s#a#y# #w#t#f#?#!# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #n#i#n#e# #t#a#i#l#s#{#m#y# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #b#l#a#z#e# #o#k#?#}# # #h#a#d# #h#e#a#r#d# #h#i#m# #s#a#y# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y# #z#o#o#m#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#n#d# #n#i#p#e#d# #h#i#s# #e#a#r#.# #"#s#h#e# #s#a#i#d#"# #d#o#n#'#t# #s#a#y# #t#h#a#t# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #k#i#t#s#!# #w#h#i#l#e# #s#h#e# #r#a#n#t#e#d# #a#b#o#u#t# #h#i#m# #r#e#s#p#e#c#t#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #e#l#d#e#r#s# #h#e# #h#a#d# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #b#e#e#n# #s#l#i#p#p#i#n#g# #a#w#a#y# #u#n#t#i#l#l# #h#e# #b#r#o#k#e# #o#u#t# #i#n# #a# #m#a#d#-#d#a#s#h# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #r#e#w#a#r#d# #f#o#r# #d#o#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #b#e#i#n#g# #g#r#a#b#'#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #m#u#z#z#l#e# #a#n#d# #a#n#o#u#t#h#e#r# #n#i#p# #o#n# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#.# #"#h#e# #s#a#i#d#"# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #m#e#?#!# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#p#o#n#c#e# #w#a#s# #q#u#i#t#e# #n#o#t#i#c#a#b#l#e#.# #u#m#m# #l#e#t# #m#e# #g#u#e#s#s# #y#o#u# #s#l#a#m#m#e#d# #m#e# #i#n#t#o# #a# #r#o#c#k#.# #b#u#t# #i# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #h#u#r#t# #y#o#u#r# #t#a#i#l#s# #r#i#g#h#t#?# #n#o# #i#l#l# #g#i#v#e# #y#o#u# #t#h#a#t# #b#u#t# #i# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #c#u#r#s#e# #y#o#u# #i#f# #y#o#u# #h#u#r#t# #m#y# #t#a#i#l#s# #b#y# #n#i#n#e# #t#a#i#l#s# #l#a#w# #b#u#t# #i# #f#e#l#t# #l#i#k#e# #i#t# #t#h#i#s# #t#i#m#e#.# #w#e#l#l# #i# #m#a#y# #b#e# #c#u#r#c#e#d# #b#u#t# #d#o#n#'#t# #c#o#u#n#t# #m#e# #o#u#t# #i#n# #a# #f#i#g#h#t# #i# #h#a#v#e# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #m#a#k#e# #y#o#u# #s#a#y# #c#r#a#p#,# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #s#e#e# #t#h#a#t# #c#o#m#e#i#n#g#.# #l#i#k#e# #w#h#a#t#?# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#i#s#!# #c#e#r#o# #k#e#n#d#o# #m#e#a#k#o# #t#e#c#k#k#t#r#a#.# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #b#o#y# #s#t#o#p# #t#h#i#s#.# #m#m#y#y# #n#n#a#a#m#m#e#e# #i#i#s#s# #s#s#h#h#a#a#d#d#e#e#s#s#t#t#y#y#l#l#e#e##

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #t#o# #b#e# #c#o#n#i#n#u#e#d#?#


End file.
